riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seidr
Seidr are an atmospheric doom collective hailing from various parts of Kentucky, though the band also draws elements from folk, death metal and black metal. Initially forming in Louisville circa 2009, the band managed to incorporate a host of other Kentucky musicians throughout the years. The core members of the group since their inception have been Austin Lunn and Wesley Crow. From their birthing the band managed to tour the United States on several occasions and released two studio albums, the second of which being a near 90-minute double album. Seiðr is, according to both the Poetic, the Prose Edda and later Sagas, an Odininc form of old Norse magic, often used to cause harm or injury. The band as a whole manages to draw inspiration from Nordic folklore. History Seidr's beginnings date to 2009 in Louisville, Kentucky with Austin Lunn, Wesley Crow, Thomas Findley and Patrick Flanary as the founding members. Working on atmospheric heavy music inspired by Nordic culture, the band would compose a demo album known as Blood in the Soil in late 2009, limited to fifty copies. The band would then follow with a short Winter tour with Velnias that January. The band would release a CD single in August to coincide with an August mini-tour with Falls of Rauros. This CD single would be a cover of Cortez The Killer by Neil Young. A third CD-R of demo material would be released on 10 January 2011 entitled Cosmic. Notably in 2011 the band would see some lineup changes going into their 2011 tour, with Manchester-based bassist Adam Nicholson (Alegionnaire, Below) and Corbin-based drummer J. Brafford (Below). This six-date tour would be spent with Falls of Rauros and Lake of BloodLast.fm, followed by a 5 March 2011 performance at legendary record store Ear X-Tacy in Louisville (With Below and Thou).Seidr Facebook In the meantime the band had been working on their debut studio album throughout 2010 and portions of 2011.Pure Grain Audio Signing to The Flenser, For Winter Fire would be released on 25 May 2011 to positive critical reception.Your Last RitesInvisible Oranges However the band would only do a single show following the show's release (17 June 2011 with Merkaba and Ohlm)Seidr Facebook and instead concentrate on a second studio album, beginning work in the fall.2011 Studio Plans Seidr would only perform a couple times in 2012 while spending roughly a year composing and writing their second studio album: A 12 January performance with Dave Roberts on drumsSeidr FacebookSeidr Facebook and an appearance at FianaFest with new drummer John Kerr. Developments on the record would be posted on the band's Facebook all through 2012, culminating in an announcement that the album had been completely recorded and mastered by April 2013.Seidr Facebook Spanning ninety minutes, featuring a wide range of guests and exploring an even wider range of sounds, Ginnungagap would be released via Birdrune Recordings on 5 October 2013 to heavy acclaim from a host of metal critics such as Metal Storm,Metal Storm PopMatters,Pop Matters review of Ginnungagap Metal InjectionMetal Injection and Heathen Harvest among others.Heathen Harvest Following two festival performances the next year at Gilead Music Festival in Oshkosh, WI and Bummer Fest in MN, the band would go dormant with each of the members concentrating on other projects. In April 2018, Nicholson would leave Hawkbill and hint at beginning work on a new Seidr album. Discography * Blood in The Soil (Demo Album) (2009, Lundr Records) * Cortez The Killer (Single) (2010, Lundr Records) * Cosmic (Demo Album) (2011, Lundr Records) * For Winter Fire (Album) (2011, The Flenser) * Ginnungagap (Album) (2013, Birdrune Recordings) Members * Austin Lunn - Guitar, Cello, Piano, Drums, Vocals (2009 - Present) * Wesley Crow - Guitar, Vocals (2009 - Present) * Adam Nicholson - Bass (2011 - Present) * John Kerr - Drums (2012 - Present) * Patrick Flanary aka Heathen Pat - Bass (2009 - 2011) * Thomas Findley aka Tompa - Drums (2009 - 2011) * Jay Brafford - Engineering, Additional Instruments, Live Drums (2011) * Dave Roberts aka Death Metal Dave - Samples, Drums, Vocals (2011 - 2012) * Jack Hannert - Vocals (2011 - 2013) Tours * 2010 Winter Tour (With Velnias) (2010) * 2010 Summer Tour (With Falls of Rauros) (2010) * Winter Tour MMXI (With Falls of Rauros, Lake of Blood) (2011) External Links *Seidr Bigcartel *Ginningagap on Bandcamp *For Winter Fire on Bandcamp *Seidr on Metal Riot *Seidr on Ear Split Compound *Seidr on Spinal Tapdance References Category:Band Category:Death/Doom Category:Doom Metal Category:Black Metal Category:Post-metal Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Seidr Category:Louisville